Cecil Key 1
by Quicksilver1996
Summary: A start of a boy's dream, he dreams to be the best Pokemon Coordinator, he starts his journey at his hometown, Nuvema Town. Nuvema Town is located in the Unova Region, where the new Pokemons have been discovered.  What will happen in his journey to Sinnoh


**INTRO**

**A start of a boy's dream, he dreams to be the best Pokemon Coordinator, he starts his journey at his hometown, Nuvema Town. Nuvema Town is located in the Unova Region, where the new Pokemons have been discovered.**

**What will happen in his journey to Sinnoh then later to Hoenn? Will he encounters Team Plasma or sort of troubles? Will he able to reach his destinations? Will he be the best Pokemon Coordinator? Or, will he even win his first Pokemon Contest?**

**Curious? Then read this story and I await your reviews!**

**Enjoy…**

**A/N: I am sorry if I have wrong grammars and spellings.**

**Story One: Team Plasma!**

Good day! My name is Cecil Key, I'm fifteen years old, and I'm going to be the best Pokemon Coordinator!

And for I to reach that dream I must go to Sinnoh, then later on I'll go to Hoenn. In those cities, I can have my Pokemon Contest, and I'm going to win them all!

Well, I don't know is there a Pokemon Contest here, in Unova Region? Because, I stopped my journey when I reach Nimbasa, there's a building called Musical… something. And all I can do is to dress my Pokemon up, and watch them dance, and _we received nothing_. It's not a competition then, it's only a 'Hey! Let's dress our Pokemon up and watch them dance!'

No, I hate those kinds of thing. What I like is to show people Pokemon beauty, toughness, cuteness, coolness, and smartness! Not by dressing them up and make them dance, but by using their attack and their unique abilities.

So today is the day that I'm going to have my journey to reach my dream.

_Ring! Ring!_ My Xtransciver rang, I held out my hand, and reached it.

"Uh—yes? Hello?" I asked, "Cecil, this is Professor Juniper, come to my lab please," she said.

Okay, at that moment my brain was still sleeping, "What?"

She hung up; I slapped my forehead, and put the Xtransciver down.

I buried my head on the pillow, and then I started to rethink, what did the Professor told me before.

Um….

Oh! That's right! I need to go to the lab, and I need to go there fast! The Professor told me so!

Did she?

I jumped from my bed, and ran straight to the bathroom.

I came out with my outfit already, a light grey turtle neck, doubled with a red hockey uniform, my black jeans, and my red sneakers.

I climbed down the stairs and my Pokemons: Glaceon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Espeon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Swampert (mom brought it when it's still a Mudkip during her trip to Hoenn), (Dad gave me this, it's his first Pokemon) and Staraptor.

They all played in the backyard, my backyard (it's became mine, since mom and dad passed away when I was six years old) was large and wide.

I opened the glass sliding door, "Uh—everyone!"  
>My Pokemon turned their head to me, "Stay here, I'm going to the Lab for a while,"<p>

They all nodded their head, and I ran to the front door.

I caught my breath as I reached the lab.

"Why are you such in a hurry, Cecil?" Professor Juniper asked.

I breathed heavily, "You said I have to get here fast,"

Professor Juniper eyes narrowed, "No, I didn't say so,"

"You didn't?"

She shook her head, "Well anyway, today is the day that you're going to go for a Journey right?"

I nodded my head, "Yes Professor Juniper! And I'm ready to go!"

She smiled, "Well, do you have Pokemon?"

"More than you expected," I said "I have, nine in totals!"  
>Professor Juniper looked stun, "Wow! That's a lot,"<p>

"Yes I know!"

"But for a trainer it is recommended for them to carry six Pokemon, and the rest of it they transferred it to their PC,"

I shook my head, "Nah! I don't stand with that rule!" I said, "Because, if a trainer is recommended to only carry six Pokemon, and the rest of it transferred to the PC. What will happen to the Pokemon in PC they'll be forgotten, I don't want that! I want to take care to all my Pokemon I catch!"

Professor Juniper was silent for a second, and then a smile crept to her face, "That's very caring of you Cecil; I never met a trainer like you,"

"No, I don't want to be a trainer,"

"Then, what do you want to be?" Professor Juniper asked.

"I want to be the _best_ Pokemon _Coordinator_ ever!" I said.

"Okay than, it's all settled, come and choose your Unova starter,"

"Wow! I can!" I said in excitement.

Professor Juniper's smile faded, "Right—I forgot, I gave them to the new trainers already, so none is left,"

I stared at my shoes in disappointment, "But, I kept one Pokemon for you!" Professor Juniper said with a smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes," she said.

You know what; I think I'm starting to _like_ this Professor. Not just that she's pretty, or young (since all the Professors I know they all old, wait except for Professor Elm!) that she's kind too. And she's the first ever woman works as a Professor in Pokemon as her specialty.

Her hand reached a purple cloth, "Here Cecil, your first Unova Pokemon,"

"Yes Ma'am!" I ran to her.

"Are you ready?" Professor Juniper asked, I gulped, "Yes, I'm ready, whenever you're ready to lift that purple cloth, Professor,"

Professor Juniper giggled, "Okay than… here we go!"

An Ultra Ball sat on the wooden table; I reached for it, "Go on! Summon it!"

I bit my lower lip, "Okay,"

"Go! Whoever is this Ultra Ball!" I threw the Pokeball to the ground, and it shined.

A small grey dog wagged his tail, he barked, "Wow—it's a…" I spoke.

"A Zorua," Professor Juniper said, "Someone gave on my way back from Route 4,"

"This Zorua is for—me?" I asked, Professor Juniper nodded her head, "Take good care of it," she smiled.

"Wow! Gee, thanks!" I said, "What can I do for you to pay it back?"

"Um… how about," she walked to her desk and grabbed a gadget, which looks like a touch screen phone, with a button on lower left.

"Here," she handed it to me, "What's this?" I asked as I observed it.

"It's a brand new Pokedex, I want you to record the Pokemon that are in Sinnoh and Hoenn," she said.

"What? But, that's impossible," I said, "I can't do that!"

She patted my shoulder, "Nothing is impossible for you Cecil," she said, "And that's what I favor,"

I looked straight to her light green eyes, I sighed, "Anything for you Professor,"

"Fantastic! Want to give a nickname to your newly Zorua?" she asked.

"Um… No, I like the way it is," I said.

She smiled, "Well you better get going, Cecil. Sinnoh and Hoenn Pokemon awaits you,"

"Yes Profe—"

Suddenly the mirror crashed, two men with weird outfits stood in front of us, they carried to big net with lots of Pokeballs inside it.

The first man smirked, "We are Team Plasma," he began "Give your Zorua and we will leave you in peace,"

"Yes, and if you please let me say thank you to your Pokemon!" the second man said.

"What? What do you want with my Pokemons?" I yelled.

"Calm down there boy," the first man said, "All we want is your Zorua, and we will leave you in peace,"

"And thank you for the Pokemon!" the second man said, the first man smacked his friend's head.

"Stop that!" He snapped, "But—I like it,"

"No!" I yelled, "I won't give my Zorua and no thank you to my Pokemon! Give them back to me! Don't let me do something unexpected!"

The first man laughed, "Wohohow! Look at him, he's angry!"

"Yeah, angry!"

I pointed my finger to them, "Give my Pokemon back!"

"What if we don't want to?"

"I'll ask for it the hard way!" I said.

"Um… no we won't give them back,"

"All right then is that what you asked!" I said, "Zorua, Go!"

Zorua stood in front of me, "Use scratch!"

Zorua dashed toward the second man, "Whoa! Whoa!"

Then suddenly a green monkey like Pokemon deflected that attack.

"Pansage," the first man spoke, "Use lick!"

A pink tongue licked Zorua's face, Zorua thrown to the ground, and he is in Paralyze status.

"Zorua!" I yelled, I ran to it, and the first man held his rapier to my throat, "Heh, one more inch and the Professor's throats will have a hole in it," he said.

I turned my head to Professor Juniper, and the second man was armed and held a rapier underneath the Professor's chin.

"Run Cecil," Professor Juniper cried.

"No without you're being free, and my Pokemon!" I yelled stubbornly.

"Quiet big guts you have there—Cecil," the first man said, "But I think your stubbornness is largest,"

I gritted my teeth; I looked down to Zorua, looks like he's on Paralyze, and won't be able to move for a while.

I have to think of something! I closed my eyes, "Why are you closing your eyes? Sleepy because of your Pokemon being kidnapped?"

I simply ignored him, then this came to my mind, I remembered that I have Zorua's Ultra Ball, and good thing that I follow my mom's order always carry at least two Pokeball on your pocket.

I reached to my Pocket and I pulled it out, I waited until the first man threw his eye away from me. So I made a move, I stood, and placed a stern looking face.

"Who's awake," the first man said, "Ready to give up?"

I sighed, "May I returned my Zoura to his Pokeball first, for you," I asked.

He nodded his head, "Why, sure,"

"Return," I said, and Zorua was back to his Pokeball.

I clicked the middle of the Pokeball on my other Pokeball and the other one, Zorua's Pokeball I kept it inside my pocket (good thing he didn't notice).

"Now hand over Zoura to me," he said.

"Before that," I said, "May I have a word with Professor, please?"

He frowned, "Um…. Fine, but not too long!"

I nodded my head, I walked to Professor, and I pretended to trip myself.

"Whoa," I said, I'm a lame actor.

The Pokeballs threw in the air, "Hey! Watch it!" The first man said as he ran to catch either one of the Pokeball, the second man did so.

Professor Juniper fell to the ground, "I'm going to catch it!" the second man said.

"Hey!" the first man yelled.

"Whoa!" the second man followed.

And they bumped on each other. They fell to the ground and the bag fell too.

"Are you okay Professor?" I asked, "I'm fine—your Zorua," she said.

"I've took care of it," I said. "Now, help me gather the stolen Pokemon,"

She nodded her head, "Okay,"

When we finished gathering, the men awake, "Uh—Hey I caught Zorua, now let's go!" The second man said.

The first man scratched his head, "Let's go then,"

"What about the other Pokeball?"

"Empty," he said, "Now let's get out from here,"

They ran away, the second man yelled, "Wow! I think I don't need those _useless_ Pokemon of yours I got your Zorua!"

They're gone, "Where's your Zorua?" Professor Juniper asked, I smiled, "It's right over here!"

"Go! Zorua!" I threw the Pokeball and Zorua appeared in front me in full health.

"Zorua!" he barked, "So—what did you throw?" she asked.

"Empty," I said, "Empty Pokeballs,"

"Oh, I see," she said.

I nodded my head.

Okay, after that Professor Juniper thanked me, she made Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches, and sodas.

"Thanks for the meal," I said.

"Anytime," Professor Juniper replied.

Its afternoon already, I stood in front of Professor's Juniper's Lab, with my blue suit case on my hand, "Well, this is good bye then," I said.

Professor Juniper smiled, "Yes, are you ready?"

I nodded my head, "Yes,"

"All right then, here something for saving me,"

She held my hand, and put something on it, an Oran Berry, "Wow! Thanks Professor," I said.

She shook her head, "No thank you, and thanks to that wit of yours,"

I laughed, "Well, I'm going then,"

"Good luck, and be careful!" she said.

I walked to Route 1, and waved my hand, "I will Professor! Bye!"

"Good Bye Cecil!"

And with that I'm off to reach my dream.

**A/N: Well do you like it? This is still the first chapter, more are waiting. But I need you to review it first, and then I'll make the other chapter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
